Asparagus/Gallery
This is a gallery for the character of Asparagus the ensemble character, as separate from Gus the Theatre Cat. Designs Design Asparagus basic 1.jpg Gus Makeup Design.jpg UK Productions Original London Production Stephen Tate in the Original Cast, 1981 London 1981 Lloyd Webber.jpg Subsequent London Casts * John Woodvine (12/83) * Michael Sanderson (07/84) * David Hitchen (03/86) * Michael Sanderson (10/86) * Paul Bentley (06/88) * Tom Jobe (04/89) * Michael Sanderson (12/89) * Mark Wynter (02/90) * Rory Campbell (11/92) * Tony Timberlake (08/94) * Fenton Gray (10/95) * Tony Timberlake (10/96) * James Barron (04/97) * Michael Cantwell (06/98) * Gareth Snook (11/99) * Peter Polycarpou (10/01) * Gareth Snook 2002) L8904 Jenny Victor Babygriz Asparagus.jpg|Tom Jobe Babygriz Gus L9002 Ria Jones Mark Wynter.png|Mark Wynter L9011 Asparagus 1.jpg|Mark Wynter L9011 Asparagus back.jpg|Mark Wynter (back) Grizabella Deut l9111 22.jpg|Mark Wynter L9111 Asparagus Electra.jpg|Mark Wynter Tugger Christopher Howard l9111 05.jpg|Mark Wynter L9211 Asparagus Skimble.jpg|Rory Campbell L9211 Asparagus.jpg|Rory Campbell L9305 Asparagus.jpg|Rory Campbell Deut Kittens l9406 16.jpg|Rory Campbell(back) Asparagus Tony Timberlake L1995 05.jpg|Tony Timberlake Asparagus James Barron L1997 05.jpg|James Barron Asparagus James Barron Caramel L9712.png|James Barron Asparagus Michael Cantwell L1998 07.png|Michael Cantwell Admetus Asparagus L99 11.jpg|Gareth Snook Asparagus George Victor L1999 11.jpg|Gareth Snook Asparagus Gareth snook L2000 06.jpg|Gareth Snook Tant Victor Jenny l0006 02.jpg|Gareth Snook 1998 Film Tony Timberlake as Asparagus Asparagus Tony Timberlake Film 01.jpg Asparagus Tony Timberlake Film 02.jpg Asparagus Tony Timberlake Film 03.jpg Asparagus Tony Timberlake Film 04.jpg Asparagus George Plato film.jpg Asparagus Skimble Jenny Jelly film.jpg UK Tours UK Tour 1989 * Rory Campbell Grizabella Rosemarie Ford uk8911 37.jpg Asparagus Rory Campbell UK89.jpg Admetus Tugger Swing uk8911 22.jpg Cats and Cat press uk89.png UK Tour 1993-95 * Tony Timberlake (07/93) * Scott Davies (09/94) Pyramid uk9402 46.jpg Pyramid uk9402 49.jpg UK/European Tour 2003-2009 * Patrick Clancy (03/03, 03/07) * Christopher Howell (03/06) * Gareth Snook (05/08) Jenny Deut Gus Metus uk04 03.jpg Asparagus Pyramid UK06 3.jpg Jellicle Songs UK06 1.jpg Jenny Gus Griz 2008 Koln.jpg UK/European Tour 2013-14 * Paul F Monaghan Naming uk13.jpg Griz Susan McFadden Dublin 1.jpg Griz Susan Mcfadden Dublin 3.jpg Gus Carby Bill Pyramid UK13.jpg Asparagus Carby Paul F Monaghan Jack Allen.jpg London / Blackpool Revival * Paul F Monaghan Asparagus Paul F M Palladium 2014 01.jpg Skimbleshanks Ross Finnie Palladium 2014 02.jpg Tugger Gus Marcquelle Paul F M 2015 01.jpg UK/International Tour * Greg Castiglioni (01/16) * Tony McGill (01/17) * Matt Harrop (12/18) Asparagus Munkus Tony McGill Matt Krzan 2 uk17.jpg Asparagus Tony McGill uk17.jpg Griz Jo Ampil ensemble UK17.jpg Asparagus wings uk18 Amsterdam press.jpg US Productions Original Broadway Production * Stephen Hanan Asparagus Munkus nypl 05.jpg Pyramid us82 Deut Gus Skimble Jenny.jpg Sillabub Asparagus Jellicle Songs nypl 04.jpg Subsequent Broadway Casts * Timothy Jerome (1984) * Gregg Edelman (1986) * Bill Carmichael (02/87) * Stephen Hanan (07/88) * Paul Harman (01/89) * Dale Hensley (10/89) * John Dewar (1991) * Jeffrey Clonts (1992) * Richard Poole (1995) * Michael Brian (1999) * John Dewar (2000) Gus Timothy Jerome Subway 1984.jpg|Timothy Jerome Broadway 2000th show.jpg|Joel Robertson Deut Gus Jelly Broadway 1990s.jpg US Tours 1-4 Asparagus US Tour.jpg Finale US4 3.png|Jeffrey Clonts, US 4 Pollicles US4 1.png|Jeffrey Clonts, US 4 US Tour 5 Asparagus Pounce us 5.jpg Babygriz Asparagus cast 2010 03.jpg Bomba Gus Melinda Sullivan Bruce Warren backstage US tour 5.jpg|Bruce Warren Broadway Revival Asparagus named "Peter" in this production. * Christopher Gurr Asparagus Peter Christopher Gurr 16.png US Tour 6 * Timothy Gulan Chorus roles Pyramid US6 2019.jpg Japanese Productions Munkus 00 Asparagus Nagoya.jpg|Nagoya 2000 Cori Asparagus Gilbert Pyramid 09.jpg Pyramid Fukuoka 14 1.jpg Ensemble 15 Sapporo 1.jpg Shizuoka Final Show Dec 2013 (2).jpg|Shizuoka 2013 Tomasa Masaki Fukuoka Oct 2014 final show (13).jpg|Fukuoka 2014 Tomasa Masaki CATS Sapporo 2016 final show 1.jpg|Sapporo 2016 Seishi Hashimoto Australian Productions Asparagus Bernard Hull Aus89 1.jpg|Bernard Hull, Australia Tour 1989 Asparagus Jelly 1 Singapore 2015.jpg|Richard Woodford, Asia Tour 2014 Gus Richard Woodford Asia 2014.jpg|Richard Woodford, Asia Tour 2014 Australia NZ 2015 Asparagus Josh Piterman Corbis 01 Aus15.jpg|Josh Piterman Munkus Asparagus Aus 2015 01.jpg|Josh Piterman Jemima Asparagus Aus 2016 01.jpg|Josh Piterman German Productions Hamburg 1986 - 2001 * Stephan Drakulich (04/86) * Ethan Freeman (1987) * Michael Horton (04/89) * Richard Bigelow (10/90) * Jacek Rogowski (08/91) * Sandy Winsby (04/92) * Harrie Poels (10/92) * John Wasiniak (09/94) * Harrie Poels (10/95) * Rohan Tickell (05/97) * Robert Clift (11/97) * Lachlan Youngberg (04/99) * Kelly Robertson (04/00) Hamburg 1987 Ethan Freeman Asparagus.jpg|Ethan Freeman Babygriz Gus Deut de9210.png|Harrie Poels Deut Gus Griz de9210.jpg|Harrie Poels Babygriz Gus Deut Jelly de96.png|Harrie Poels Finale Hamburg 0.jpg|Finale, with Growltiger's eyepatch Gus Cass Bill Brooks Hambug.jpg|Bill Brooks (cover) Gus Jelly bill brooks 1997.jpg|Bill Brooks (cover) Stuttgart 2001-02 * Kelly Robertson De01 Asparagus.png Griz Munkus Gus Stuttgart 2001.jpg Berlin 2002-04 * Jeff Shankley * Ethan Freeman Asparagus Icon de02.jpg|Jeff Shankley Düsseldorf 2004 / German Tour 2005 * Claus Dam (03/04) * Hardy Rudolz (05/05) * Jens Janke (03/06) Dusseldorf Gus Jelly 1.jpg Asparagus Jelly 1 Dusseldorf 2004.jpg 2005 0215 hanover promotio.jpg German Tent Tour 2010-2013 * Frank Logemann (12/10) * Yngve Gasoy Romdal (09/12) Asparagus 03 Stuttgart 2012.jpeg German Tent Munkus Gus 1.jpg German Tent Munkus Gus 2.jpg Other Productions 1980s Vienna 1983-1990 * Joachim Kemmer (09/83) * Gerhard Marcel (09/84) * Anton Rattinger (1984) * John-Charles Kelly (1985) * Gene Scheer (1986) * Marco Vermie (02/90) Pyramid Vienna 83 01.jpg Toronto 1985 * Sandy Winsby (1985 - 1987) * David Rogers (1988) * Blaine Parker (1988) Advert Jelly Gus 1980s.png Amsterdam 1987 * Marco Vermie (07/87) Jellicle Songs Amsterdam 1992 1a.jpg|1992 Griz Cass Gus Plato Pyramid Amsterdam 1992.jpg|1992 Paris 1989 * Tim Robin Gus Tugger Tumble Jellicle Songs Paris89 61.jpg Gus Tugger Tumble press fr 198909 192.jpg Vic Babygriz Jellicle Songs Paris89.jpg Zurich 1991 / Euro Tour 1994 * Rory Campbell (08/91) * Ken-Michael Stafford (04/92) * Grant Newsome (05/92) * Marco Vermie (12/93, 06/94) * Claus Dam (05/95) Gus 3 lid Zurich 91.png|Rory Campbell, Zurich 1991 Tumble Gus Deut Pyramid Zurich91.png Antwerp 1996 * Marco Vermie Pyramid Antwerp96.jpg 2000s South Africa/World Tour 2001-05 / South Africa 2009 * Warren Kimmel (12/01) * Mark Dickinson (08/03) * Warren Kimmel (11/03) * Tony Farrell (04/04) * Robert Finlayson (09/09) Jellicle Songs Beirut 2002 2.jpg Rumpus Ensemble beirut 2002 5.jpg Copenhagen 2002 * Kristian Boland Gus Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Madrid 2003 * Enrique Sequero Munkus Gus 10-december-2003-madrid.jpg Moscow 2005 * Igor Balalayev Asparagus 1 Moscow 05.jpg Asparagus 2 Moscow 05.jpg Asparagus 3 Moscow 05.jpg Munkus Asparagus FB 13.jpg Munkus Gus 11 Moscow 05.jpg Tugger Gus Reach 01 Moscow 05.jpg Asparagus Munkustrap Naming of Cats Moscow 05.jpg Jellicle Songs 13a Moscow 05.jpg Dutch Tour 2006 * Paul Donkers Griz Deut Gus Naming Dutch tour 2006.jpg Munkus Asparagus Dutch tour 06.png Asparagus finale dutch tour 06.png South Korea 2008 / South Korea 2011 Korea 2008 Gus Jenny.jpg 2010s Brazil 2010 * Fernando Patau Press Call Brazil 035.jpg Jelly Rumple Jellicle Songs Brazil10.jpg China 2012 Jellicle Songs China 2012.jpg Munkus Gus China 2012.jpg Oasis of the Seas 2014 * Greg Castiglioni * Chris Harley * Ryan Everett Wood * Chris Harley * Ryan William Bailey * Connor McAllister * Ryan William Bailey * Stanley Allyn Owen * Ryan William Bailey Paris 2015 * Wim Van Den Driessche Asparagus Wim Van Den Driessche Paris 15.gif Jellicle Songs Paris 15 1.jpg Admetus Gus Jemima Paris 15 press 2.jpg Vienna 2019 * Felix Martin Asparagus Munkustrap Vienna 2019 01.jpg Asparagus Munkustrap Vienna 2019 02.jpg Category:Character Galleries